


From shame to confession.

by ArtOtaku



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, Domestic Fluff, Drunkenness, Eavesdropping, Established Relationship, Fever, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, Idiots in Love, Innocence, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Pre-Relationship, Smile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtOtaku/pseuds/ArtOtaku
Summary: Trigger is having their 5 year anniversary party and Gaku gets sick from the alcohol and Tenn has to take care of him.
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Yaotome Gaku
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fic ever. Omg!  
> Would love to see comments on how I did^^

Trigger was formed 5 years ago and Tenn was pulled into going drinking to celebrate their anniversary. Despite him being at legal age for drinking, he did not like drinking alcohol. Although he took a glass of wine or champagne on special events. He was too afraid of getting drunk. He had a low alcohol tolerance but that wasn't the problem. It was that when he is drunk, he becomes an emotional mess.

He didn't dare to touch any alcoholic drinks. He luckily sat at the non-drinking table, next to his beloved twin Riku, who was happily talking with Iori, Tamaki and Haruka. He didn't speak much. He mostly listened to the conversations that were happening at his table. Until a pair of shining silver eyes caught his attention. He ended up staring for some time until he ended up hearing his name being called out. He shook his head and turned to see Riku looking with big eyes and a pout.

'What was it what you were saying, Riku?' Acting as if he wasn't distracted but just didn't hear it because of the music and the drunk singing of Ryuu and Torao. 

'You have to back me up. Iori doesn't believe that I don't sleep with a stuffed animal. I already stopped doing that when I was 10, right?', Riku asked. Tenn shook his head a bit while smiling softly because of his twin's innocence. 'Riku stopped when he was 10 years old. He isn't like you, Izumi Iori.' He glared at the younger Izumi-brother. He didn't get a reaction. Instead Iori held his head high and turned his head away from him. Tamaki and Haruka were trying really hard to not start laughing and ended up being scolded by Iori.

The rest of the evening went smoothly. At least compared to how their parties normally go. While saying goodbye to their guests, Tenn hadn't noticed the hell he was going to have to deal with. He turned and walked back into the restaurant and ended up seeing a sleeping Ryuu laying on the small stage. He started looking around for Gaku and their manager.

Luckily their manager came walking from behind the bar. 'If you are looking for Gaku, he is throwing up in the toilet.' Tenn shuddered at the thought of somebody throwing up. 'Can you help me with getting Ryuu in the car?' Tenn nodded and started helping his manager with getting the sleeping Ryuu in the car.

Getting him in the car took like forever. Tenn was out of breath because of it. Luckily he got to stay by the car while Anesagi-san got Gaku and closed off the restaurant. When he saw Gaku walking outside, he was cursing about how much alcohol he had drunk that night. The restaurant was closed and they stepped into the car to leave.

The car ride was short and nobody talked. Ryuu was asleep. He turned to look at Gaku on the backseat. He looked pale and tried his best to stay seated. Tenn started to worry. Seeing those silver eyes in pain. Luckily they just arrived at the appartement building and Ryuu luckily just opened his eyes and had sobered up enough that he could think properly. Thank god they didn't have to carry him anymore.

They bid goodbye to their manager and went to their appartement. They just entered their appartement and Gaku went to lay on the couch. He groaned while curling up. Tenn started to worry again. He wanted to hold Gaku in his arms but before he could move, he saw Gaku sprint to the toilet. He looked at Ryuu who had a worried look. 'Tenn, can you check on Gaku after he is done in the toilet and help him into his bed? I am gonna look for some medicine.' Tenn nodded and stayed behind the toilet door for a while. When he heard the toilet being flushed, he opened the door and his eyes met the silver ones again. Before he knew it, he was holding a half collapsed Gaku.


	2. Chapter 2

He carried Gaku to his bedroom, placed him in bed and tucked him in. He put his hand on Gaku's forehead. He was hot and sweaty. 'Definitely a fever.' He said while taking a comfortable seat on the bedside. He heard a small groan. 'I feel terrible.' was all Gaku was able to say before he started to get up while holding his stomach. Luckily Gaku didn't need to try much because Ryuu ran into his room with a bucket and placed it straight under Gaku.

Tenn looked away from them with a disgust on his face. He faced them again when he noticed Gaku had collapsed back onto his bed. He was breathing heavily. Tenn looked at his leader with a worried frown. He was really worried. He felt a tap on his shoulder and saw Ryuu handing him some medicine, together with a thermometer and a bottle of water. 'Just give him two of those tablets, it will help his stomach calm down. I will clean up this', while holding the bucket in his hands.

Tenn took two tablets out of the package. He felt the bed move and saw that Gaku had turned to lay on his side. With his back towards Tenn, he curled up with the blanket. Tenn sighed. 'Can you sit up for 2 seconds and take these.' He handed out the tablets towards the blanket burrito but didn't get any response. 'Gaku?' He asked while climbing over the blanket burrito. The moment Tenn could see his face, Gaku buried himself into the burrito even more. Tenn sighed again and pinched his nose. 'Gaku, you need to take these. Otherwise you will throw up again even though I believe you already have thrown up the complete content of your stomach, I don't wanna risk you throwing up your stomach.' Tenn sighed and went back to sitting on the side of the bed.  
He heard some shifting and looked around to see messy silver hair popping out of the blanket burrito. Slowly Gaku came out of the blankets and went into a seating position. 'Sorry', escaped from Gaku's mouth. Tenn gave Gaku the bottle and the tablets. 'I never expected you to turn into a blanket burrito like a little kid.'

Tenn laughed at the glare Gaku gave him before he looked away to hide a small blush. 'I didn't want you to see me sick and a mess.' Tenn saw Gaku fidgeting with the bottle. Gaku continued: 'I  
.. I don't want you to see me like that. This way you will never like me as I like you.' Gaku immediately corrected himself: ' I mean I don't like to worry you, Tenn. I don't like to see a worried look on your beautiful face. Uuh... I mean on your face. Ehm... I am gonna go to sleep, you should go to. It's late and you have work tomorrow.'

There was a moment of silence. Tenn didn't know what he heard. A confession? Tenn just looked at Gaku in shock. They stayed in silence for a while. Finally Tenn was able to speak up: 'I... I love you, Gaku.' Gaku immediately looked up. 'Tenn?' Tenn was blushing really hard. He wanted to run away or disappear in the ground. The two kept looking at each other for a while. The pressure of the silence slowly left and the embarrassment that both of them felt, made space for comfort. Gaku's face softened. His eyes filled with love and Tenn couldn't help but smile because of that. Tenn had always loved it when Gaku's eyes were filled with happiness. The leader always wore his emotions in his sleeve. Tenn got annoyed by that on a regular basis because it made Gaku hot-headed and easily mad. But he also loved it because when Gaku was happy, his face lit up and his eyes became the most beautiful they could be.

They slowly leaned towards each other. Tenn got some strands of hair out of Gaku's eyes before cupping Gaku's face and bringing it closer to his. Tenn's lips touched Gaku's. They were softer than he expected them to be and Tenn was happy with that. The kiss started to become deeper when Gaku swing his arms around Tenn and pulling him onto his lap. Tenn's response was to swing his arms around Gaku's neck. The kiss deepend as Tenn pushed his tongue into Gaku's mouth. A little moan escaped Gaku's lips.

They kissed for a while before parting and putting their foreheads against each other and just enjoyed the time being in each other's company. Suddenly they heard a knock on the door. Tenn backed away, almost falling off the bed before Gaku grabbed him and pulled him to prevent him from falling. They both looked towards the door.  
Who was at the door? A smiling Ryuu with his phone out. Tenn started to get mad because he knew Ryuu had made pictures. Maybe even worse, he filmed the whole thing. 'How much have you seen?' Gaku asked. Ryuu laughed and walked toward the bed before sitting next to them. 'Everything.' Gaku and Tenn looked at each other shocked. Ryuu laughed: 'Don't worry. I knew your feelings. I am not stupid and I know guys through and through. I am happy for you and I will support you no matter what.' Ryuu gave a look and patted Gaku's shoulder twice before raising his brow and tilting his head towards Tenn. Gaku took a deep breath. 'Tenn, well since our feelings are mutual. Would you like to be my boyfriend?' Gaku was scratching his neck, clearly being nervous.

Tenn smiled and planted a kiss on Gaku's lips. 'Yes, of course.' Tenn rolled his eyes. 'Idiot, I wouldn't kiss you if I didn't.' Gaku frowned. Tenn laughed back at him: 'My idiot.' He planted a kiss on Gaku's forehead before standing up. 'Now go to bed. You need to get some rest.' He looked at Ryuu. 'You too.' Tenn walked towards the door and pulled Ryuu up and pulled him towards the door. He closed the door behind him.

Tenn ended up sitting on his bed, ready to go to sleep. But instead he stood up and left his room to go to the room that was on the right of his bedroom. He opened the door and closed it as quietly as possible. He then crawled onto the bed and when he layed down, he met those beautiful silver eyes who were looking at him sleepily. He felt arms getting wrapped around him and he was pulled closer to his chest. He snuggled into the hold. 'Goodnight, love you.' He yawned. Gaku smiled and planted a kiss on the top of Tenn's head. 'I love you too. Goodnight.'


End file.
